Oculi
Oculi are Lemurian objects that resemble gemstones. Characters can equip oculi to augment various stats and abilities. Throughout the game, the term oculi is also the name of small hexagonal floating chests hidden in the world that are unlocked by Igniculus' glow. The term is also applied to switches and mechanisms that are activated by the firefly's light. Gameplay Equippable oculi come in 4 tiers of quality; Rough, Tumbled, Faceted and Brilliant. Depending on the equip slot, oculi grant the wearer stat bonuses or special effects. Each character can hold up to 3 oculi, which can be freely equipped or removed. Finding Oculi Oculi can be obtained from coffers or as a reward for winning battles or completing quests. These rewards consistently draw from three predetermined groups; the base oculi (sapphires, rubies & emeralds), crafted oculi (tourmalines, amethysts & citrines) and advanced crafted oculi (diamonds, onyx' & spinels). Oculi found in coffers are predetermined by their group, tier and quantity. The specific type of oculi found in coffers differs in every playthrough, but coffers always grant the same quantity of the corresponding group. For example, a coffer that yielded 2 Tumbled Rubies on one playthrough might offer 2 Tumbled Sapphires or Emeralds. The same coffer will not contain varying quantities of oculi,or oculi of another group or tier. The only exceptions to this rule are the rare coffers that correspond to a quest reward, which always grants the same oculi. If granted after a battle, victors will be rewarded with a single random type and tier of oculi. Those obtained as quest rewards remain the same in every playthrough. Brilliant-grade oculi can only be crafted, not found. Combining Oculi Oculi can be permanently combined to create new types or to produce an upgraded pre-existing type. Three identical oculi (same type and tier) will create a single specimen of the next tier (e.g., 3 Rough Sapphires can be combined to make 1 Tumbled Sapphire). Oculi of the same tier but different types can be combined to create new oculi as described in the Crafted Oculi section (e.g., a Rough Sapphire and a Rough Ruby can be combined to make a Rough Amethyst). It takes 27 Rough-grade oculi to produce 1 Brilliant-grade oculi of the same type. Oculi can only be combined with others of the same tier; they cannot be broken down into lower-tier or component oculi. List of Oculi Base Oculi Crafting any Brilliant-grade oculi of this type requires the equivalent of 27 Rough-grade oculi. Crafted Oculi The following oculi can be found within the game world as well as crafted from other oculi. Crafting any Brilliant-grade oculi of this type would require 54 Rough-grade Base oculi. Advanced Crafted Oculi With the exception of Princess Stones, all the following oculi can also be rarely found within the game world as well as crafted from other oculi. Crafting a Brilliant Diamond would require 81 Rough-grade Base oculi. Crafting a Brilliant Onyx would require 162 Rough-grade Base oculi. Crafting a Brilliant Spinel would require 243 Rough-grade Base oculi. Princess Stones are the only crafted oculi that do not occur naturally within the game world. They can only be made with Brilliant-grade advanced crafted oculi, and require the equivalent of 486 Rough-grade Base oculi. Erin's Stone This oculi cannot be crafted and is only obtained from The Golem's Plight DLC. Trivia * Oculi is the plural form of the Latin word oculus, which means eye. ** The term is also used to describe a circular window, often used at the apex of domes, and a fixture of Byzantine and Neoclassical architecture.